View of the Horizon
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: HarukaMichiru one shots. Updated when I have inspiration for them. Genre and rating will vary.
1. Tangled Knots

**A/N: So here is a start of a group of one-shots starring Haruka and Michiru. I will update it when my muse comes up with the ideas. Lately it has been often. Unfortunately I don't think I have their character down as I love them both. Though I hope you still enjoy and hopefully these one-shots will help me practice and get better with characterization with the two of them.**

**The first one is a quickie, even if I'm not a fan of drabbles there is no point in drawing out a simple short scene. Enjoy.**

The tall blonde leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, gently stroking the other woman's hair as she rested on her lap.

"Spoiled today, are we?" she asked lightly.

"Quiet Haruka, I'm relaxing." The aqua haired woman replied pointedly making herself comfortable on the blonde's lap.

"Aren't you the least bit worried you'll make my feet fall asleep?"

Michiru ignored her love's comment closing her eyes as she rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

Haruka continued to stroke the woman's hair, running her fingers through aqua locks. She frowned as her fingers reached a small obstacle, fingering at the knot lightly.

"Forgot to brush it this morning?" she asked, still messing with the smaller woman's hair.

"Comb it for me," was the sleepy reply. She was falling asleep and the blond doubted she could stop the action which meant her feet would soon follow. She ignored it and instead reached her hand to the other woman's purse and drew out the small comb from its depths.

Without another word she slowly combed through her partner's hair, her fingers of her other hand following the combs path. She enjoyed the simple feeling of soft tresses on her hand and the peacefulness of the moment that it brought. Leaning down she kissed the top of the head earning a giggle in response. She felt the warmth of the aqua haired woman's breath on her neck and a small blush rose to her cheeks.

Michiru, for her part, slowly was lulled into a comfortable sleep keeping her awake so she could still feel the gentle fingers through her hair. She shifted positions slightly resting her head at the nook of the other woman's neck. She let out a content sigh burning this moment in her memory.

"So why didn't you manage your hair this morning?" Haruka asked in hopes to keep some conversation up.

"I was distracted," was the short reply.

"Hmm… with what?" Her hands kept working at Michiru's hair, a comb in one and just her fingers for the other.

"You."

She grinned and placed the comb back in the purse. She hugged the smaller woman close, gently patting her head as she did so.

"I'm not a dog," the melodic voice piped up. Her sea blue eyes were closed, bringing her hands up and returned the hug.

They stayed like that for a while in silence, Haruka running her hand through her partner's hair from time to time. After what she concluded to be a half hour she figured out that the smaller woman finally fell asleep. What she could tell it had been so far a little while. A grin crossed her face as she brought up the violinist's chin with a finger and bent down for a quick kiss. Blue eyes fluttered opened and stared lovingly back.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"Silly, a kiss would wake me up," running her hands through thick blond locks, soft lips meeting once again for another kiss.

A blank look passed the blonde's face for a split second before she grinned. She pulled back and asked in a husky voice. "Would you like me to carry you to bed princess style?"

She was answered by a light punch on the arm as the weight on her lap finally left her. "Great job ruining the perfect mood," a smile went with the teasing voice as Michiru headed toward the kitchen.

Haruka got up to follow her love but her knees buckled and she sat back down almost as quickly. Yep, her legs successfully fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm done! It turned out a little longer than I was thinking (around 500 words) but that is fine. I wrote this in the middle of the night so I apologize if it is on the sketchy side. Feedback and reviews of any kind are welcomed. I have a couple more ideas for one shots and I'll try to get them up the next few weeks as I'm working on my other fics. **


	2. Reflecting Pond

**A/N: Alright, so here is the second one-shot. I appreciate and thank people for reading and having this side project of mine being a favorite. It makes me happy to know I'm not a complete failure on writing on these two.**

**This one-shot is during the Silver Millennium. Actually it was taken out of a muddled chaptered story that never got through basic plot outline- make that more than one Sil Mil story. Anyway, nothing else to make note of besides the fact they are both around eighteen when this takes place (which I believe I state one or two times).**

She really didn't know how she got in this situation. When she went out to relax tonight she didn't imagine getting wet or doing anything else then sit and enjoy each other's company. It wasn't a bad thing. She felt a little undressed and tried desperately not to look where her eye's wanted to wander.

"Uranus?" The soft melodic voice broke her out of her thoughts and she had no choice but to look at her friend and partner who proceeded to splash water in her face.

"What?" Damn, did she have to sound so sharp? Her eyes looked up in the trees as she remembered what got her in this situation.

It had been a long day for both of them and it only proved to be longer in the coming weeks to their coronation and full acceptance as senshi. It was the princess of Neptune who suggested they go out to their old hideaway and forget about the coming responsibilities. That was immediately agreed to and after they were both done with dinner they came out here for a night of relaxation before being greeted by another day. So they came to what had been dubbed their sanctuary, a small clearing with willow trees surrounding the outskirts and random blossoms popping out throughout. In the center was a small pond with pristine water that reflected the stars and moons above. As long as they could remember they've been the only ones to know of the clearings existence and came here for when they were troubled or just wanted to get away from their duties.

The tall princess had no idea what her aqua haired companion was thinking when she suggested to get in the water. It shouldn't have surprised her. Everything to her very heritage said she would enjoy water surrounding her. Though all the times coming here she could only remember once when her ocean princess actually got in the pond and that was the second time they came here. It shocked her even more when she was forced to join her.

So they both left their formal dresses on the grass and got in the water with nothing more than their undergarments. The smaller woman practically dragging her friend in after her.

"What's wrong?" By the sound of the slight splashing of water meant her partner was getting closer and a short glance from the corner of her eye saw a look of concern crossing her face.

"Why won't you look at me?" The voice sounded hurt and it took all her might not to fully look at her.

'_I can't tell her she looks to damn sexy for her own good. There's no way.'_ The blond helplessly plucked at grass at the edge of the pond, trying to find the right words to address her. She glanced over her shoulder at the other woman and noted she really was beautiful. The Neptune Princess' wet hair framed her face perfectly released from the loose ponytail she wore earlier in the day. Deep ocean blue eyes still stared at her in concern, still holding elegant beauty for whatever emotion they hold. Her eyes traveled down a bit to her pale slender shoulders and… She quickly looked away a blush coming up on her cheeks.

'_Damn! I can't do this. It doesn't help what she does have on is just white.'_ The hormonal eighteen year old raised her hand to brush her hair back, eyes meeting deep blue and suddenly she was trapped by two arms and the shoreline to the small pond.

Neptune didn't know what came over her friend but as soon as they entered the water she freaked out and stayed toward the edge while she enjoyed the comfort the water gave her. It didn't bother her at first but as the minutes ticked by and her partner just fidgeted nervously at the edge of the pond. It bothered her that something got to the other woman and she didn't know what it was or didn't know how to help. She learned a long time ago that the tall blond wasn't the best swimmer and the pond wasn't that deep so it couldn't be that. She bit her lip before coming to the resolution that she had to find out what the problem was and fix it.

Determination set in her eyes as she had the other woman cornered and caught by surprise. The close intimacy was something she was still getting used to after admitting their feelings for each other last month. Still she ignored the heat her body was suddenly feeling and set her mind back on her task. The sudden closeness though seemed to nerve Uranus even more as she tried to go back to her task of shredding the grass at the edge of the pond. Having none of that and refusing to believe she was somehow the cause of the uncertainty in her taller companion she grabbed the other woman's chin and met uncertain eyes once more.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, more set determination in her voice. It was the voice the blonde knew most of all that was impossible to ignore or deny.

"N-Nothing…"

"Is it something to do with taking full responsibility of our planets or duty? I always thought you said you were looking forward to be done with training." She was pulling things ideas out and was keep going to suggest things until one of the reasons was confirmed to be the right one.

"No, it isn't that. Well, I'm kind of dreading the fact to deal with royal court procedures. I will never fall asleep while on watch as a senshi but… well… it is so hard not to when listening to court stuff. It's boring!" She gulped adverting her eyes one more time. "But that isn't what's on my mind right now."

The small touch of humor was appreciated by the princess of Neptune but it still didn't answer her question. Frowning she tried to make eye contact one more time before continuing her interrogation.

"Is it something to do with the ball coming up?"

"No."

"You have a date right?

"You, of' course."

"Are you worried about going to the moon after we take up our duty?"

"Not really."

"Is it the meeting with Pluto to discuss the activity from Saturn?"

"That's not it…"

The blonde held in a sigh and glanced up at the sky. _'She'll think I'm a pervert if I tell her.'_

The smaller princess let out a sigh and paused in her questioning. The sky princess wasn't budging at all. She knew she wasn't being lied to. Uranus was a terrible liar and usually anyone could tell the few times she decided to be deceiving. What really hurt her was the fact the other princess wasn't even telling her what was on her mind. Even before they confessed to each other they agreed to share everything with the other so at least they each had one person to go to- each other.

Deciding it was going to be a stale mate for the rest of the night on figuring out what was bothering the other princess she decided to go to the next step- trying to cheer her up. Grabbing the taller woman's wrist she pulled her out to the center of the pond and leaving no room for objections.

"I told you once that the people of Neptune developed some water dances. Do you remember the one I taught you?" She didn't wait for a response and drew in closer the hand that grabbed her partner's wrist went down and gently clasped her hand. Her chin rested on the other woman's shoulder her eyes closed not realizing the blush that crept up to her now dance partner's cheek. Instead she started the slow rhythmic steps she taught the blonde princess before.

The dance started on a clumsy foot as the taller of the two tried to remember what she had been told and ignore the close proximity the two shared. After a few minutes both fell into step and she relaxed in the smaller woman's arms. For a few minutes it was just as if no barriers were up a little while before and they just enjoyed each other's company and warmth. It was one of the last times they could enjoy just being themselves and their quickly deteriorating young lives filled with not much reasonability. The next few minutes were the core of the reason they came out here- to forget their duty, to relax and most of all to enjoy a few moments peace alone together.

The dance ended and the tall blonde grinned down at a pair of ocean blue eyes. The aqua-haired woman smiled and asked softly, "Better now?" She answered with a nod and stared down at the other's chest once more before the blush and nervousness from before returned.

"Um… don't you think it will be uncomfortable to wear wet undergarments with the dress on the way back…"

Apparently that wasn't the best way to bring that up for a fist suddenly met her cheek and she was forced to take a step back. Her partner glared up at her, thoroughly harassed and huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Idiot! Do you want me to take it off?"

'_Great. I was right- now she thinks I'm a pervert.'_ "That's not it! Really, I'm not asking anything like that. It was just an offhand comment." She took the smaller woman in her arms in a hug trying to comfort her but feeling she was going the wrong way with it. It didn't help that the thought of the other woman wearing nothing didn't seem like a bad idea. She was doing something right because after a tense moment passed the ocean princess hugged her back and snuggled deeper into her arms.

A feeling of content surrounded her and she let out a relieved sigh. Pulling back just slightly to look into deep blue eyes she pulled her close for a passionate kiss. It took all her will power for her hands not to get to creative and instead secured them safely around slender shoulders before going up and running them through aqua locks.

After they broke apart she was met with a playful smile and mischievous eyes. "If that's all that was bothering you, you should have just done that sooner."

A little while later they were both relaxed and enjoying themselves in the water. More and more stars appeared over head and Uranus was just about to suggest they think about heading back when she realized the other princess was nowhere to be found. Worry and concern crossed her face as she started to pace back and forth in the water noticing the aquamarine dress of her companion was still sitting next to hers.

Before she could worry too much of the other's whereabouts, her foot made contact with something furry on the bottom of the pond. She jumped back in alarm and a couple seconds later she noticed bubbles coming from the center and an aqua haired head popping out of the water. The glare that was sent her way confirmed that what she stepped on was her partner's head.

"Why were you under there?" she asked angrily, more embarrassed than anything.

The response came as a shell was thrust in her face before the young princess of Neptune turned and proceeded to get out of the water.

"What is a sea shell doing in a pond?"

"Silly, don't you remember? The third time we came here I threw it in the water. I was just retrieving it."

The sky princess followed her out of the water, shaking water droplets out of her hair. She stared blankly at the other woman, her eyes travelling down to the other's bottom. _'Nice ass,'_ she thought to herself before blushing and looking away. She noticed as before her eyes got too caught up in a nearby willow tree, that the other woman pulled out a string and looped it through a small hole in the shell.

'_How did she know there was a hole already there?'_ Out loud she stated, "You were planning to grab that before we came here?"

The shell, now necklace, rested delicately on the ocean princess' chest and she gave a warm smile. "It is something of a memento for our childhood, of what we will soon give up." She reached for her dress memories passing by her eyes. That was picked up by the blonde and she noted a heavy burden seemed to be put on the other woman's shoulders and a weary sigh she admitted there was one on hers as well. She launched forward and wrapped the smaller woman in a hug, kissing her temple and aqua hair once.

"It's alright." She murmured softly in her ear and hugged her closer. Whatever was ahead of them it comforted them both that they would go through it together.

**A/N: That turned out better than I thought. I'm overall quite pleased with the final result. A small note: white wet clothes = see-through = white wet undergarments = practically nothing, just in case that wasn't clear. :p I have one more one-shot idea before I run out and will try to get it up sometime this week. I am happy about it but I want to know what you liked and what will need some improving- so please review! **


	3. Picture, Please?

**A/N: OK, first I must apologize for not getting anything out sooner. This is a quick one-shot that turned out longer from what I excepted to show I am still here and getting back into things.**

The TV flickered alluringly and its bright light and images seemed blurred. Above the TV was a clock that clearly read 11:15. The movie on the TV had been playing for the last hour and a half. From the mediocre scene it was currently showing, it was hard to tell if the movie was close to being over. It could be five minutes or it could be another hour. With the flickering images of the TV screen, one could never be sure.

"You're falling asleep."

"I am not." Haruka yawned and made her head more comfortable in Michiru's lap. Her eyes drifted close once more, completely ignoring the TV at the other end of the room.

"You're not even watching the movie."

"Stop making accusations."

Michiru sighed and continued to trail her fingers through the blonde's hair. Fifteen minutes later the movie ended and the TV flickered off. She glanced down, shaking her head in amusement. Haruka, clearly, had fallen asleep. Staring at the peaceful face she was tempted to get a picture but couldn't get up and grab the camera unless her partner woke up.

She tried anyway. Slowly and without any sudden movements the young woman moved to grab the camera, currently in the spare kitchen drawer. As soon as she was off the coach, Haruka found the coach pillow and snuggled into it. A small grunt of discomfort proved it to be not as comfortable as the violinist's lap.

Coming back to the living room a minute later, camera in hand, Michiru was about to snap a picture when the other woman woke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture."

"Don't you dare!"

"Go back to sleep so you won't have to think about it…" A frown marked both their faces, neither moving in a few moments in silence. Michiru was about to take a quick picture anyway but before she could it was taken from her hands and thrown on the coach.

"No," was the only reply she got before the tall blonde moved ahead to the bedroom.

"I bet I could get a picture of you sleeping by the end of the week."

"What for?"

"Blackmail."

"You say that so innocently." She narrowed her eyes, meeting deep blue eyes for a moment. _'More like harassment,'_ "You're serious?"

"Yes."

Huffing, eyes still narrowed dangerously, Haruka grabbed the smaller woman's arm and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom before she could think about grabbing the camera from the coach.

The week passed rather uneventfully and soon Friday night was upon the young couple. Haruka managed to keep Michiru away from taking any 'blackmail' pictures. She always went to bed second and refused to doze off. When she was in bed she locked her arms around Michiru, preventing her from getting up, and didn't let herself fall asleep until she was sure the other woman was. It was a stale mate and Friday evening soon became Friday night neither still wanting to give up.

"You should get some sleep," Michiru said lightly, turning a page of the magazine she was reading. The clock in the living room currently read 10:35.

"I could say the same for you." Haruka was leaning against the wall, staring at the clock and wondering if turning on the TV would help her stay awake any longer. It would most likely keep Michiru distracted as well, successfully keeping her awake longer. What she needed was to get the aqua haired woman in bed and asleep.

"You should just give in. You need the rest." A sweet, innocent deceiving smile marked her beautiful features. Haruka hated that smile. It was beautiful- as everything about the other woman was- but it made her feel like she was treading in deep and dangerous waters. It was a sign that she was about to lose.

Walking over she gently pulled Michiru off the coach. Haruka wrapped an arm casually around her shoulders, "You are the one who needs some sleep. You can hide it better but you're dead tired. Come on." She dragged the violinist in the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Sitting at the edge, she let her get comfortable before massaging her back gently with one hand. A soft content sigh reached her ears. This was good. Michiru falling asleep was a good thing. And she looked absolutely adorable at the moment. A few minutes later, after she was sure the other woman was asleep, Haruka laid down on the soft covers while bringing the other woman in an embrace.

Ten minutes later Michiru shifted in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly. Her deep blue eyes travelled to the bathroom and carefully got out of bed. She slipped into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Coming out a couple minutes later she glanced at the bed to make sure the flushing toilet didn't wake up her partner.

She stopped. Haruka was fast asleep, face half disappeared into one of the pillows as she snuggled closer to it. She didn't even seem to notice she left the bed. Slightly saddened by the thought, Michiru moved her way to the living room. The steps were soft, unheard on the fluffy carpet. She was not sure how far asleep Haruka was and didn't want to wake her up. She came back into the bedroom with the camera in hand. A mischievous smile and matching glint in her eye she quickly snapped the picture before rejoining the taller woman in bed.

Sunday afternoon dawned and the pair ate silently at the table. Both of them had the day off today and so far both were enjoying it. Michiru seemed oddly happy while she hummed under her breath tapping out a small tune on the table. It made Haruka very suspicious but she couldn't figure out what why. Until…

"What's that?" she asked, spotting something placed on the far edge of the counter, right by a new roll of paper towels.

"Something I took Friday night." She didn't even look up from her soup, aqua curls framing her face as she glanced at the other woman.

It was a picture of Haruka, sleeping, in a decorated oak frame. "You didn't."

"Yes, I did. I win."

"You suck."

**A/N: Well, I'm not as pleased with it as I thought I will be. I felt like something was off in my writing but I can't figure out what it is.**

**On another note, I'm happy with how well this story is being received. I got more than what I first excepted though the review count can be better. I would love to know what you like/dislike about it so please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Shattered

**A/N: It has been so long from when I last added a one-shot here. All I could say on it is that I had at least five planned and all of the ideas disappeared on me. I got caught up with other things. Hopefully, I could get my one-shot ideas down before they fly away again.**

**This one is on the angst side. It is not as emotion-wrenching as I wanted but I tried. I promise to get back to mindless cute fluff again after this.**

Nobody thought that anybody else was there. It was closer to midnight then it was to ten. The little girl got caught in the crossfire. Only a few feet away, Haruka probably put all the blame of the death herself. Not all the blood she washed away was from the blonde. There was enough trying to restrain the separation of emotions to duty. It was a matter of time before something gave way. It was only matter of time.

The world was quiet. Maybe she went deaf. She knew that she was still alive. The one thing she could hear was her breathing and there was a sharp pain on her side. That was all right though. It would heal in a few days. Not like…

"Haruka."

She gave a small start, the voice knocking her out of her reverie. Several noises of the city barged into her head and she closed her eyes. It was better being deaf. It all seemed harsh and irrelevant. She wanted to block it all out again, a bubble of silence and peace. She didn't want to deal with any of the normal night life sounds now. A gentle touch on her back steadied her mind. She didn't want to turn around. The stone bleak wall was fine enough.

"It's alright," her lover's voice was right next to her ear. The aqua strands of hair brushed against her neck and cheek. Hands rested on her shoulders until she felt fingers intertwine with hers. The blonde was grateful for her presence. She'll be terrified if it disappeared. Now she just needed to be left alone.

"I'm fine," she yanked away. Jumbled images flashed through her mind. None of them were clear but they all left a feeling of helplessness: blood ran down her arms, a dark cloak over her eyes, and broken bodies at the edge of her vision. Haruka did not want to see where it ended up. Her feet were cemented to the ground. She blinked repeatedly forcing her vision back to the real world. Warmth reached her cheek. Her first instinct was to push the hand away. She couldn't draw away from the touch. She needed that warmth so much. She averted the blue gaze, turning her sight back to the bleak wall. The night air bit at her skin. It echoed how she was feeling inside.

"Michi… I'm fine," the repeated words would mean something eventually. She caught sight the other woman shake her head slightly in disagreement. The next thing she knew she was being pulled along by the smaller woman. She looked down. They were still holding hands.

She shook her head, aqua tresses hitting against her cheek. Michiru looked over her shoulder before going back to the first aid kit. Her ears strained for any sounds in the main room, nothing came. She sighed. Usually there was some noise when they got back from patrol. If it was normal, she would hear a complaint on getting the first aid out quicker.

She walked back to the main room. She placed the small basket hard on the table. She succeeded in the attempt and Haruka snapped out of her zone. Deep blue eyes twinkled for a second before she became serious. Michiru snapped her fingers pointing at her partner. "Shirt off, now" The taller woman was sitting down on the comforter so she towered over her. Not that she needed the height to empower her.

The blonde blushed, looking down at her hands. A mixture of sadness and annoyance tickled her senses. "Come on, you're never this modest." Brushing her long hair back, she bent down, making sure to be gentle around the wound before pulling the other woman's shirt. She waited for a protest only getting a mumble of a response.

It took a couple minutes to clean the wound and apply the bandage. Haruka kept a blush on her cheeks. She spotted a smile on her face and she relaxed. A part of her wanted the familiar suggestive comments that came up whenever she was opted to tend to the injured woman. She was happy with the soft thank you.

Michiru knew that it was not the physical wound that plagued her love. Haruka always dealt with physical damage well. It was the mental and emotional ones that caused the most damage. That was also the hardest to heal because she wouldn't let her. They both had the natural defense to close off the world and the attached feelings. After the time they spent together, she wished they could communicate and comfort each other better. Trust was there but she couldn't figure out the reluctance that overshadowed it. That disconnect was what hurt the most. It was selfish but she wanted to know she was a comfort.

Haruka looked up at the far wall. She bit her lip to try and ignore the huff behind her. Michiru was upset that she didn't want any contact with her. She told her that it was because her side still hurt. She wanted to sleep facing the other way so no pressure would be on it. It was a pathetic lie. She knew that alone was what was bothering the smaller woman. That and she shrugged off her hand a minute ago. The reason was from the tension in her muscles. Haruka did not want her to know she was so worked up. She'll keep her up all night if she stayed close. Tense and taught muscles were not something to fall asleep against.

She knew that she would fail in going to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the same image, something she never wanted to see. Her original plan was to stay up. She was lured to the bed, there was no way she could resist those pleading eyes. If she tried to get up now she'll disturb her partner. Haruka wanted her love to get some rest. She deserved it. The tall blonde could handle the hollow feeling in her stomach.

Pain shot up her side. She growled, turning around against her better judgment. "Shit, Michi. What was that for?" Empty eyes met angry ones. She attempted a smile. It came out strained and the aqua haired woman closed her eyes before she could see it.

She felt the fabric of her shirt tighten. Michiru had a firm grip on her shirt. It was impossible to turn away again. It became even more impossible when the smaller woman positioned herself above her. She closed her eyes, feeling sick. There was no way to avoid it. "Don't cry," she raised her hand to brush tears away.

"I'm crying because you are too stubborn not to. You have to deal with everything on your own like you don't think I'm enough to support you." Her eyes were bright with tears. Michiru learned long time ago in her strict upbringing how not to cry. She wanted to get through to the other woman. Haruka needed to know that they were both equals in this. The same amount of support on both sides.

"Damn it, you got it so wrong." A surprised breath barely escaped her before she was pulled down on the other woman. The blonde wrapped her arms around her, butterfly kisses going up her neck, to her jaw before kissing the tears off. The warmth of their bodies together comforted her. Blue eyes blinked in surprise when she realized her partner was shaking. "I'm terrified that something bad will happen to you. I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Every time I close my eyes I see your dead body. I just want to keep you safe! I don't want any harm to come to you because I couldn't do anything." Her voice broke.

Michiru let her hand slip up her shirt, massaging her lower back. She used her other to run through Haruka's silky hair. She smiled as she felt the taller woman finally start to relax. She pulled away enough to give a kiss. The sweet taste made her smile into it. She giggled as she felt a hiccup against her lips. Haruka was calming down. It was going to remain a long night. The best relief for everything was there in each other's arms.

"Ruka… I'm right here. I promise I'll always be here."

**A/N: I'm doing this to expand my writing experience in different genres and characterization for one of my favorite couples. ^^ My first attempt at getting all the raw emotions into a serious one shot went... OK. It didn't jump around as much as I feared. I will probably go back and edit it in the future. Please tell me how you thought I did. It would be much appreciated.**


	5. Mistletoe

**A/N: Another chapter in a week? I was wondering if I would get it up in time. I barely made it but here is a Christmas present for you all! It isn't that festive besides a few mentions of holiday decorations and could have happened any time.**

**Cultural Note: Japan isn't a Christian country and New Year's takes more importance there. That being said, Christmas is a romantic holiday even if it holds less religious sentiments. That's why I made this holiday on Christmas instead of New Year's.**

The first glance did not show much on the festive department. The room was quiet and deserted. There was greenery on the windowsill and a little white man in a red suit on the table. Hanging over one of the doors was a piece of mistletoe. It looked innocent. In fact, it almost looked hidden and halfheartedly put up. Some other people would have said it was under done. The room was home and that's what mattered.

There was a sound of a door opening in the hallway. A second later soft laughter echoed in the room before being cut off. The room was empty a few seconds longer until a couple walked in. The smaller of the two resumed her laughing, shaking her head back and forth. Each of them was holding a bag. The contents of the bag were chocolate and a few other sweets. Along with the dessert options they also held some fish and vegetables. The blond rolled her eyes before speaking, "I can't believe you were thinking about not making dinner tonight. We need a good filling meal for tonight. It's special."

Michiru huffed before placing all the bags down. "You won't help me anyway. You need to learn how to eat more than salads and what I cook for you. Trying to cook something sometimes isn't that hard." She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up in the closet. The scarf quickly followed. She let her aquamarine hair fall down from the simple tie she had it in. Sapphire eyes glanced behind her to see her partner staring at her. A soft giggle escaped her lips, sliding next to the taller woman to give a kiss. The strapless blue dress she wore matched her eyes. She was complimented on it countlessly throughout the day. Half of those comments came from Haruka but she was still spell bound from looking at her.

The other woman shook her head, slightly irritated. She was sure that Michiru was trying to distract her from the dinner conversation with her gorgeous looks. There was no need to say that she succeeded. Her eyes travelled the room before walking to the coach. "I will only burn the kitchen down. We don't need that. Besides, I love your cooking. I will only mess it up." She sat down on the loveseat, shrugging off her jacket. She was met with an icy stare from across the room. The young woman was a bundle of fury when she was mad. Lucky for Haruka, she'll never fully be angry toward her. She could at least bother to hang up her own coat.

"Michi…" before she could answer strong arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't know how she got behind her. The warm kisses on her neck cut off any other thought process. It was common ground for both of them to use sensual feelings to distract each other. "I'm serious. The kitchen would burn down and if it didn't I'll slow you down. I want to eat soon so there is no point."

"Mmm… you just want to get out of helping." Her hand found one of the one's around her waist and massaged the palm. "Now before we fail to get anything done tonight. I better start cooking." She pulled away from Haruka before grabbing half the bags. "You can set up the pretty decorations while I'm cooking, make yourself helpful." As Michiru went into the kitchen, she grabbed the remaining bags. Inside was delicately designed candy with shape of an evergreen tree. Small frosting bulbs clung to it. There were three of them and two more that looked like the red man already on the table. It was all a festive spirit but she didn't understand the point of decorating something intensively if it was just going to be eaten. When something was made to look good so you _wanted_ to eat it made sense, if someone made it look so good that they _didn't_ want to eat it made no sense at all. That was her opinion. She put them in a circle so the trees surrounded the Santa Clauses.

It was about an hour later when the young couple was settling around their meal. The fish and vegetables were perfectly cooked. That was how Haruka described it. Michiru knew she was trying to talk out of the fact she did not help with the meal at all. There was another thing bothering the other woman but she couldn't figure it out. The blonde kept on fidgeting, eyes scanning the doorway a little ways away.

"So we're home alone tonight?"

Michiru gave a mischievous smile, knowing where her lover was going with this. "Yes, I told you that earlier." The taller woman made a small noise. She sighed, "You're being so obvious."

"I can't help it!" Haruka stabbed her vegetables. "If you just take your dress off I won't have to think about doing it…"

The aqua haired woman stifled a laugh. "You're definitely being blunt. Be patient…" Only a few years of being with her blunt comments kept the blush from her cheeks. Instead she threw a playful punch at her arm. She succeeded in hitting her, although not hard, but couldn't claim her arm back. The blonde pulled her toward her and claimed a kiss. A second later, true to her word, Haruka's fingers found the zipper to the other woman's dress. Michiru pulled back, putting her finger to her partner's lips. "Shh… I said be patient." She sat back down in her seat, completely unfazed by her love's physical gestures. In an angry bout, Haruka grabbed one of the Santa candies and bit his head off.

"I'm trying to be romantic."

"You're just being perverted. No different from the other days of the year."

A half hour later- way to long for the hormonal woman- they were picking up the dishes for the meal. Haruka grabbed strands of aqua hair as the smaller woman passed. "Hmpf. Go wait in the bedroom if you want to continue not being a help." She grabbed the plates and headed toward the sink, sending a playful glare over her shoulder.

Haruka stood waiting outside the door, tapping the door frame lightly. Michiru was surprised to see her there and not resting comfortably on bed.

"What?-" She pulled her in for another kiss being more tender this time. Haruka laughed before pulling her fully into the bedroom.

"Mistletoe."

The mistletoe stayed in its hidden spot. It kept innocent, only causing one little kiss that would have happened anyway. What continued on in the bedroom would have happened anyway. It was a festive good will spirit and a little extra cause for kisses and love didn't do any harm.

**A/N: I am happy how it turned out, a fluffy relief after the serious last chapter. Also I would love for Christmas plenty of reviews!**


	6. Posing

**A/N: It's been a while when I last had one-shot ideas. This one recently came to me in the middle of the night. No surprise since my late night ideas tend to be adult toned. So this is my most suggestive one-shot but it is still rated T. Enjoy.**

"Ruka… please," The aqua haired woman stared across the table at her partner sporting the most innocent face she could muster.

"No, just no!" The blond glared at her, her face slightly pink from the other woman's suggestion. She held the coffee cup in her hand taking a long swing of it to distract her mind.

"Why not?" The voice was still innocent, still deceiving. Haruka loved the young woman but why did she have to be so pestering. The way she was doing it was not even pestering. It was impossible to resist.

"I can't... I can't do it." She ran her hand through her hair in a bout of nervousness. Why did they have to have this conversation in public? In a damn coffee shop? She bit her lip. Her attempt was to remain cool in public. She could not lose her image or reputation over one little discussion. Not that it was hard…

"It is only one painting." Michiru only received a flat look in return. She held her tea in her hand, blowing into it and taking a sip. "It won't take me that long. I see you all the time. It shouldn't be a problem."

Haruka leaned back in the seat. Her face now resembled a tomato. She liked her dry lips hoping nobody was looking or listening into this conversation. "It's just… what will you do with it?"

"I will keep it in my private collection maybe show it off in a gallery eventually."

"Oh hell you will not!"

The debate was rather simple. Michiru wanted Haruka to pose for a painting she had her mind on. The tall blond was muse for several of her paintings. Lately it was half of her collection. She made paintings of Haruka in her racing outfit, in her suit, dress and a face shot to name a few. She thought that her new request won't have the much debate. She wanted her beautiful partner to pose nude but with no avail. There was a brief thought that she should have brought up posing with lingerie first and slowly talk her into less. A disappointed frown crossed her features.

"Please…" she scooted to the blonde's end of the table gentle eyes pleading. Green eyes closed in defiance and Haruka turned away. Michiru took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck, one hand tracing lightly up her spine. Graceful fingers moved in different patterns pressing her body closer. A soft moan escaped the taller woman's lips but she refused to further acknowledge the aqua haired woman. She moved her hand down, pushing her shirt up fingers grazing skin.

"Michi…" Her voice came out in a groan. She collected her composure and pulled away. "Not here," her blush died down but her face was still pink. The public show of affection hardly helped.

Blue eyes stared her down. Haruka gulped, knowing what was coming.

"You will sleep on the coach tonight if you don't pose for this painting."

She groaned. It was not exactly what she was expecting, it was worse. "One night isn't bad," she was losing the battle.

"No, it will be until you agree with this. I can lock you out."

"…Fine, you seductress."

**XXX**

Haruka sighed as she buttoned up her shirt. She was already dressed but thanks to her so persistent partner she had no idea how long that was going to last. A gentle tug on her arm knocked her out of her thoughts. Green eyes glanced over and closed momentarily. "I hate you."

"Come on, let's get going."

Michiru promptly dragged the taller woman out of the house.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the studio. Haruka remained moody, leaning against the wall. "I'm glad that this place doesn't have any windows." Blue eyes met green for a brief moment and she smiled. Michiru used this studio for that reason. Not solely for her partner's privacy but she could control the light without the suns interference. She turned the main light on and started to prepare her art supplies. All the while the blond just stared blankly at her walking toward the center of the room.

Michiru wrapped her arms around her partner's waist after she finished getting ready. Kissing her neck she moved her way up to her ear. "Ruka…" There was a mumbled response. The aqua haired woman stepped toward her front tugging her partner's collar, "Take it off,"

Haruka sighed cupping the smaller woman's cheek in her hand. She gave a small smile. Michiru pouted, an expression she found absolutely adorable. She nimbly undid the other's buttons, kissing her collarbone. "Why are you so shy? You usually aren't." Graceful arms wrapped around the blond. Haruka stiffened, more out of pleasure of her now exposed chest than anything else. She returned the hug, kissing aqua locks and stepping away.

"I can stand being in your arms just enjoying _you_. When you are standing away from me with a scrutinizing gaze… I don't know." She brushed her bangs back in annoyance. It was impossible to hide the fact that a growing blush was appearing on her cheeks. She coughed to still her nerves and sapphire eyes gazed at her with a smile.

"You're so beautiful. There's nothing to be self-conscious about."

"There is no way of talking out of it?"

"Nope, now strip down." Haruka laughed at the blunt statement before complying.

A minute later a nude blond glared at the smaller woman. Before Michiru could properly admire her love's body she was enclosed in a tight hug. Her body automatically went to react, wrapping her arms around her neck. Melding their bodies together Michiru left a lingering kiss before stepping away. "Nice try," she giggled before going back to her supplies. Now she was definitely being glared at.

It took a minute to regain her composure and stomp out the heat rising in her body. A cocky grin stared at her from across the room. Blue eyes returned the glare, the smaller woman crossing her arms. "I will be polite and let you sit down. That cushion will do. I brought it here last time. Put one arm- only one- to partially cover your breasts. The other one can support your weight. Yeah, you can cross your legs. Come on, I know you have a more sultry look than that." Haruka shook her head in exasperation only met by squeal. "No! Move your head back!"

"Michi, you owe me for this." She spoke a half hour into the aqua haired woman's painting session. Every time she tried to move before she was met with protest. The tall blond was getting uncomfortable. Plus, it was chilly not wearing anything.

"What is it?" Michiru tapped the opposite end of the brush to her chin. She was grinning, staring over the canvas to the sitting blond.

"Allow me to go to a strip club next week…" A sound of protest, "Or you can be my stripper." This time she got an approved answer. Silenced, she sighed and put her head back. A moment later a scolded comment made her adjust her head back in place.

It took almost a month for Michiru to finish her painting. Haruka could have sworn that she could have finished it in half the time but she was drawing it out to torture her. It felt like triple amount of the time. When she finished, the smaller woman sat down on her partner's lap. Her arms draped around the blonde's shoulder, running her hand through her hair. The kiss meant for her cheek ended up on the lips. Michiru pinched her in annoyance while grinning into the kiss. Her hands moved down her back, massaging the lean muscles. Resting her hands on her thighs she refused to go any further.

Haruka moaned against the other woman's lips. Her hands cupped Michiru's cheeks, moving down and tracing circles on her neck. The two pulled away enough to breath. Green eyes pleadingly met blue, "Are you done?"

Michiru smiled, knowing it was not referring to their current make-out session. "Yes, I'm done. Do you want to see it?"

"I can look into a mirror anytime." She then pulled her back into her kiss.

Michiru got off the ground several minutes later grumbling while buttoning her shirt back up.

"And remember it is your time to entertain me. I have a nice revealing outfit for you. If you want to, you don't have to…" She glared at the laughing blond, returning to her painting. She smiled at it, tracing her finger along the painting-Haruka's jawline. She glared at the real one while collecting her supplies. Her cheeks had turned pink but she was smiling.

"Come on, let's go home. I will give you plenty of _entertainment_ to think about."

**A/N: The nude posing is a common plot bunny or I think it will be. I have seen it a few times and here was my version on it. Michi-chan can be very demanding. : D**


	7. Mr Teddy

**A/N: I do not remember the last time I updated this series of one-shots or any of stories. I apologize. Anyway, enjoy!**

**This one-shot covers my obsession with Haruka and Mr. Teddy. Where the idea first came from, whether in my mind or a random occurrence of seeing something like it on the Net, I will never fully recall. I hope you all find the thought as amusing as I do. **

Her eyes were watering. This was not good, not good at all. Why should it matter, seriously? It was a game, only a stupid game. The main problem was that she was losing.

"Haruka?" The blonde blinked and turned around sharply to glare at the other woman.

"Damn it, Michi what was that for?" She picked up the toy, throwing it at her partner's head. "I was just… never mind." The young woman decided not to elaborate.

"Were you having a staring contest with that toy?" Michiru bent down, picking up the stuffed teddy bear. The smaller woman's shoulders shook gently with mirth, a smile taking over her expression.

Rubbing her eyes, Haruka growled, promptly walking over to her partner, and kissed her. Her hands tugged playfully at her hair and the gesture was fully returned. A few moments of kissing later, the aqua haired woman pulled away slightly. Her arms were comfortably around Haruka's waist. Michiru hummed lightly, "Did you think that will make me forget the question?"

A green gaze glared steadily at her, "No, I wasn't." Haruka finally replied and stepped away from the other woman. However, a blush marred her features and showed her lie. Michiru giggled while deciding to give the fluffy teddy a hug. The tall blonde suddenly felt jealous of both of them. The thought to hug them both did cross her mind.

"Where did you get him? I have seen him out a few times before." The violinist was deeply curious about the stuffed animal. The bear was either resting on the pillows, or he was hidden away hidden somewhere. Michiru, honestly, had no idea where.

Haruka grabbed her prized possession back and embraced it to her chest. Now, Michiru was the one who felt jealous. "I received him as a gift when I was a kid. Thinking… no, I do not remember when exactly. He has always been here for me though, my Mr. Teddy." Her love giggled at the name and she chose to ignore it.

"That is nice yet now you have me here, remember?" Michiru could hardly believe she had to compete with a stupid stuffed animal. Nevertheless, when she stared at the content smile on Haruka's face, a warm smile tugged at her lips. This was a nice picture; maybe she should get her camera out.

The moment did not last though. Haruka pulled out of her cuddle and, in turn, pulled the smaller woman into her embrace. "I know. I love you beyond anything." Michiru felt warm lips pressed on her temple and inhaled the addicting scent from the other woman. Haruka always reminded her of being in an open field. Nothing but grass and flowers scent to be carried on the wind. Michiru, truthfully, could have stayed in these strong arms all day, but her partner already pulled back. Her focus, yet again, went to her precious stuffed animal. Yep, the young musician was definitely jealous.

"He has always been in my life, though. So, I can't just put him to the side." Memories flashed before her eyes and she let them drift for a moment.

X_X

"_Teddy, teddy, teddy!" The five year old threw the stuffed animal in the air, catching and throwing it repeatedly every time it came down. Green eyes shown with glee, the stuffed animal, with its light brown soft fur, was one thing she could toss around without getting hurt when the object came back down. She giggled before hugging it to her chest. Brand new, the teddy bear's soft fur was plush and was practically fourth of the young blonde's size. Black, beady, wide eyes stared back at her blankly. It could be confusing but Haruka only laughed._

"_You should be nice to him so you can have him for a long time, Ruka-chan." Her attention turned to her mother, a kind expression showing on the similar face. Haruka looked almost like a perfect miniature version of her. The only difference was the child decided to keep her hair short, due to not getting in her way when she ran, and the green eyes came from her father, instead of a calming grey._

"_Mama!" A mischievous looked appeared on her face before throwing the teddy bear at the older Tenou's face. The giggles echoed through the room as she hid, in plain sight really, behind her bed._

_A minute passed in amused silence, finally, the five year old crawled back out and obediently sat on the bed. Fingers gently brushed back her hair and Haruka closed her eyes in relaxation. "Now, make sure to take care of your new friend. Don't throw him at poor defenseless old ladies."_

_Green eyes blinked a few times as she took the stuffed bear back. "Why you keep calling it like it's a guy? Boys are lame." She rested her head on the fluffy surface of the 'male' teddy's head. Seconds passed before adding another comment, "And Mama isn't old."_

_The soft laugh echoed in her ears, slowly lulling the blonde child to sleep. "Now, you don't want Daddy to hear you say that. And thank you, I will remember that in another fifteen years." Haruka simply yawned at the words and pulled her comfort toy closer. "Fine, Mr. Teddy then."_

X_X

_Haruka glared at the stuffed bear in defiance. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. In future years, the look would develop into a death glare, now, at eight years old, the gaze was only amusing. She could hear both her parents laughing at her antics, but the elementary school student ignored them. Haruka will show them; just like she will show this damn bear. She came home from school after losing a mock race from one of her classmates. The blonde was absolutely furious and Haruka had the perfect way to prove her winning style to everyone._

"_Mama, Daddy- I'm going to win a staring contest with Mr. Teddy!" The child boasted confidently. They only laughed, as the continued to now. Her stuffed friend was different. He never laughed at her and always complied with her wishes. So, if she was going to have a staring contest; that was what was going to happen._

_The whole event continued for two whole minutes until the blonde blinked. She lost, of course she did, Mr. Teddy had a permanent stare sewn on his face. That did not stop Haruka from blowing off some steam. "He cheated!" She plucked the bear from the ground before storming to her room. Her immediate reaction did not show it, but the staring match made her feel better._

X_X

_The teenager hugged Mr. Teddy desperately to her chest, taking in the comfortable scent. Haruka kept her eyes closed; she refused to open them for anything. All she had to do was keep them closed, keep the bear close, and everything will be fine. That was what her parents said, and the tactic worked after being picked on at school. The hollow feeling would not leave however hard she tried. Now, because the fifteen year old knew the teddy was the last comfort she will receive. Her family was gone. That was all that registered, now, she was stuck._

X_X

Haruka snapped out of her memories a soothing pressure gently being applied to her back. She turned her head to see Michiru's loving deep sea eyes and offered a small smile. The action seemed to reassure the other woman because the next thing Haruka registered was being pulled in a warm hug. Mr. Teddy fell to the ground, and instead, the blonde focused all her attention to the warm body next to her. She felt fingers playing with her locks: comforting and inviting. It took ages after her parents died to accept the action from Michiru because that was what they always did. Currently, it had the same effect it did back then and she gave a loud yawn.

Michiru giggled as the yawn assaulted her ears. She broke her firm hug as she bent down and picked up the teddy bear. The fur was now dull and a few patches were missing, along with not seeming as big, time had obviously passed. Michiru handed it back to her love while keeping one arm around her. "Come on, you need some sleep." Haruka gave a simple nod in return. Green eyes flashed momentarily, the taller woman bolted down the hall before Michiru could do anything about it.

"We're going to lock you out!" the voice called back cheerfully. Michiru pressed her hand to her lips to suppress a grin. One out of hundred, Haruka would succeed in locking her out of the room. Usually, the blonde's conviction disappeared within ten minutes.

The aqua haired woman only had to wait seven until the door opened. Blue eyes met green in a knowing stare. The staring contest only lasted a few seconds before Haruka gave a cheeky grin. "Mr. Teddy is not as comfy as you."

"I know."

**A/N: Not much Ruka/Michi interaction, overall, in the chapter. I loved writing young!Haruka though. Hopefully, all of this came across as readable because I wrote it in the middle of the night. Until the next random idea comes to me, happy reading!**


End file.
